Drive Me Crazy Part 4
by Princess KittyLove
Summary: Someone gets a shock and love is in the air


Drive Me Crazy

Disclaimer:I am in no way affiliated with the cast members of _Passions _nor NBC nor Outpost Farms.I am in no way making money off this story.

A/N: I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my stories. Kudos to you! And, trust me, there is going to be a HUGE event coming up! (And no, I don't have lets-make-them-think-something-huge-is-going-to-happen-but-its-a-fakeout syndrome!) You will be happy, this is I promise you.

Part Four:

Gwen stormed up the path to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home and knocked loudly on the front door.Pilar answered and was understandably shocked to see Gwen there.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?"

"Why am I here? I'm here because your tramp of a daughter was just proposed to by Ethan!" 

"You're kidding?"

"Why I would I lie?" 

"Oh, no. What if Luis finds out? Luis will kill Ethan!" Pilar cried. 

"Good! Ethan deserves it!" Gwen yelled. 

"Gwen, calm down."

"No! Where is Luis? Is he at the police station?"

"I don't know."

"I bet he's there." Gwen smiled."Wait till he hears that his precious sister is going to marry Ethan Crane!" 

"Gwen, don't!" Pilar shouted as Gwen strode away.

*

"Ok, you can pour!" Julian shouted.He watched as the truck containing the cement backed up to the grave.There was a clunk as the cement truck began pouring cement into the grave.Hank and Agent Freeman pulled up to the cemetery and rushed to the grave.Upon seeing the cement truck, Hank paled.

"Oh dear God," Hal said.

"We've got to stop them!" Hank cried.

"I know that!" Hal said and rushed up to Julian. "You've got to stop pouring cement!"

Julian, surprised to see two panting men by his side, raised an eyebrow."Oh? Why is that?"

"Because she's not dead," Hank said.

"Yes, she is. I saw her at the funeral."

"It was all a set up," Hal said.He rushed to the front of the cement truck and flashed his badge at the driver."FBI! Stop pouring immediately!"

*

Gwen walked into the police station and scanned the area.She didn't see Luis, but she did she Sam.

"Sam!" she called.Sam looked up and walked over to her.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Luis. Do you know where he is?"

"At Sheridan's grave. But why—" But he left the sentence unfinished and watched as Gwen rushed out of the station.

*

Gwen left her car in park and rushed to the grave.She didn't see Luis.

"Where is he?" She muttered.She scanned the area again and then noticed that he was standing slightly behind the pipe that was carrying the cement into the grave.

"Luis!" She shouted.

Luis turned and walked over to her."Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about your sister. She's made a horrible mistake."

Luis paused."What do you mean?"

Gwen smiled."Well, Ethan and Theresa had a meeting with me this morning."

Luis groaned."So?"

"He asked her to marry him."

"What?" Luis cried.

"That's right. Your little sister and Ethan Crane!"

"Oh, that son of a bitch is dead!" Luis cried. 

Gwen smiled evilly to herself as Luis took off.

*

"FBI! Stop pouring immediately!" Hal shouted again.

The driver obliged."Why? What's wrong?"

Hal ignored the man and jumped into the grave.He wrapped his hand in his shirt and began pushing the cement away from the coffin.Hank jumped down too and began moving the cement.

Hal opened the coffin and gasped.

"Where is she?" Hank asked. 

"I-I don't know!" Hal said.

"We've got to find her!" 

"Where are you going to look, huh?" Hank asked.

"I don't know!" He looked around. "You take that side of the cemetery and I'll check over here. She couldn't have gotten far."

If only they knew how wrong they were.

*

Back at Tabitha's house, Sheridan was beginning to get her strength back.She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud.Then it all came back to her—the plan, her desperate attempts to get out of the grave, and her timely rescue.

She got up and walked on unsteady feet out of the room.

"Hello?" she called.

Tabitha came out of the living room, without Timmy and eyed Sheridan.

"I want to thank you for saving my life." Sheridan said. "I'm Sheridan Crane. Do you want any money for saving me?"

Tabitha thought about her debt and smiled."How about a thousand? Or is that too much?"

"No, not at all. Let me go back to the mansion and I'll get my checkbook, ok?" 

"Yes, Sheridan, dear. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you." 

Tabitha watched her go."We've done it, Timmy! We're going to get the money!"

"But it's not enough!" the doll cried.

"Oh, shut up! It's a start!"

Timmy sighed.He needed a MarTimmy. 


End file.
